The Ash
by Fading Flourite
Summary: The title is taken from the Bleach chapter 353... grimmjow awakens after his battle by a sweet scent. a familiar scent. he knows it all too well as he follows it until the end...


i wrote this as soon as i found out the true circumstances of ulquiorra's death.

rather than writing **Cold **all over again to incorporate this i made another little non poetry ficlet thingy...

it's probably not going to be as well recieved as **Cold** was but i can only hope for now that it is..

of course it will never be as good as **Cold**

i'd like to thank everyone who read **Cold **for i have never felt so pleased with myself in a long time..

Thanks everyone!! xDD

* * *

The Ash

The wind blows softly.

His tousled teal hair is caught in the gentle gale.

He sits up and looks around in a daze as he takes in the sweet scent the wind carries with it.

His strength is diminished and his body feels cold, numb.

He feels a sharp pain course through his veins as he flinches and grinds his teeth.

There's something bothering him at the back of his mind.

His breathing is course and ragged and with each breath his body is overtaken by pain.

The wind blows across his face as the sweet scent fills him up once more.

He gets up, his azure eyes half lidded and exhausted.

He puts a hand up to his mouth as he coughs.

He looks down at his hand and spots blood running down his fingers.

No reaction.

The wind's sweet and gentle breeze blows around him again as a small whirlwind of dust blows around his ankles.

Dust? No not dust... It's ash.

He is engulfed by the breeze's sweet scent once more.

His mind grows numb and tears fall from his cyan eyes as the wind ceases once more.

That scent.

It is that one solitary scent that he could never forget.

It is that one scent that can never be duplicated.

He walks slowly and tiredly.

Everything in him aches as he gives it his all just to walk.

Blood drips from his wounds leaving a trail of crimson spots on the immaculate sand he walks upon.

He pants for breath as he goes on.

The wind picks up again carrying along its sweet and unforgettable scent and he runs.

He runs to escape the reality.

He's gone and the only thing he leaves behind is his haunting and sickeningly sweet scent.

That lovely scent.

That beautiful scent.

There's no escaping it.

The wind follows him.

The wind blowing that beautiful scent which fills him up with every gasping breath.

He gives in to the pain as he falls to his knees clutching at his chest.

A small crimson puddle is beginning to form beneath him and yet that scent never ceases to torment him!

That sweet and lovely scent.

His vision is becoming blurry as it fades in and out.

The pain is finally numbing as all his senses are beginning to fail him.

Yet the scent never stops from haunting him!

His breathing was soft and his vision continued to fade.

Tears falling from his blue eyes.

The wind continues blowing, carrying that sweet and haunting scent and something else.

He raises a shaking hand and catches the ashes as they graze his fingers.

He glances upwards as his vision continued fading from black to white and from white to black.

And there he was.

He stared at him with sad emerald eyes.

Beautiful.

He only gave him a weak smirk in reply.

Tears coated his cheeks mimicking the permanent tracks that ran down his face.

He's lovely.

He reached two hands down and cupped his face in them staring into his tired eyes.

He gave a soft smile as tears ran down the other's face.

Those eyes,

those lips,

those tears,

that smile,

that scent.

That intoxicating,

Poisonous,

Haunting,

Sweet,

Beautiful scent.

He leaned downwards and brushed his lips across the other's as he closed his eyes and fell onto the sand.

And he was gone.

Everything was gone.

The wind no longer blew.

The ashes lied scattered around him.

And yet that scent remained.

That beautifully sweet scent stayed with him until his heart ceased its beating.

* * *

it was 2 in the morning so excuse it's crappiness.. heck the one i wrote before i fixed it was crappy

lol oh well... can't blame my insomnia for everything..

xDD


End file.
